Warriors Fanfiction (Story 1, part 1) Ice and the River
by RememberBlack
Summary: Years, after Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan die off, 4 clans arise. Nightclan, Moonclan, Sunclan, and Duskclan, however with the clans, a dark enemy draws near. When a traitor, and his mate return to the clans, and a vicious battle leaving his mate dead, and his Kits orphaned, Starclan chooses the cats that will save the clans and bring peace to the forest.
1. Chapter one, The traitor returns

Mk Well I've been rereading the Warriors books and I decided, "screw it I'm making a fanfiction about them". I know I need to work on my Pokemon fanfic, and a new fanfiction about an anime called Darker than Black  
But being the weirdo I am, I'm doing this first.  
Anyway, please don't be a hater drinking that sour lemon Hater-aid (Yeah 'BOYIEEE, I made a pun cx) and read the books first! So you **Understand** What the hell is happening.  
97 of the characters came from my imagination (Example;Icekit, Tigerfoot, Riverflight, etc;), there will be some original warriors in this fanfiction but they will be credited toErin HunterThe Author and OWNER of Warriors  
Of course all bad words will be replaced with the original Mouse-dung, and Bee brain.  
Make sure to check out my Pokemon Fanfic aswell :D It will make me happy..  
Enjoy!

Tigerfoot and Frostflower ran through the quiet forest. It had been 3 moons since Tigerfoot and Frostflower had decided to give up their hard life as clan cats and run off together. Due to the fact that they were both from different clans, they could never love each other. So one moon, they ran away from their clans to be together. Tigerfoot had come from Moonclan and Frostflower from Nightclan. They were both skilled warriors but no skill could protect them from the threat that was chasing them. "Tigerfoot, Ughh, the kits are coming!" Frostflower screeched out of pain.

Frostflower was pregnant with Tigerfoots kits, for several moons. Tigerfoot didn't know what to do, he had to protect his family. But what was he supposed to do? _ROAR!_ the threat chasing them was getting closer. There was only one place they could go now. Home.

"Frostflower, we have to go back to the clans. Blazestar is your brother, he has to help us." He urged his mate through a large bracken bush next to an old dead tree. On the other side, was a clearing. in the center was a large rock, and next to it was a a small hollow cavern. All around the clearing stood dens made of tree, bracken, bushes, and rocks. A fresh-kill pile stood by a large dead tree, hollowed out.

Tigerfoot ran towards the den by the pile. "Raintail!" He hissed to the black cat asleep ona pile of leaves, surrounding him were shelves of herbs and berries. "Ah!" The cat jumped, his green eyes full of fear. The Nightclan medicine cat's eyes grew wide at the sight of the loner. "Tigerfoot...?" He stammered, un sure if this was a dream or not. "Yes it's me, Frostflower is about to give birth, and something was chasing us, I think it's gone but you have to help Frostflower, don't say anything, just please help us!"

The black and brown tom looked doubtful for a second, but the yoweling of Frostflower made him scurry out of his den and into the clearing. "It's ok Frostflower, breathe. Now Tigerfoot, go get me some Chervil, maybe 4 Juniper Berries, sticks, and some Thyme." Raintail mewed calmly. "What about Poppy Seeds?" Tigerfoot knew they eased pain. "No!" He shouted, "There bad for queens giving birth and nursing. Just get me what I asked." he turned to Frostflower, "Ok, Frostflower, when Tigerfoot gets back with what I asked and some Cobwebs, we'll start. But for now, I need you to breathe."

Tigerfoot ran off and gathered the materials from Raintails den. when he got back, he saw a black cat next to Raintail, he had blazing orange eyes, and a star on his forehead. It was Blazestar. Tigerfoot gathered up his courage and dropped the herbs next to Raintail, along with several cobwebs. "Ok now Forstflower, push as hard as you can, and don't stop. Push!" Raintail ordered Frostflower who was sprawled out on a pile of moss.

"UuuAhhhh!"She heaved, and laid back down. "Keep going!" Tigerfoot mewed. All the noise must have woken the clan, because gasps from the clan caused Tigerfoot to turn. The entire clan stood surrounding Blazestar, Tigerfoot, Raintail and the kitting FrostFlower. 2 Queens and a tom made their way through the crowd and into the area Frostflower was kitting.

One of the queens, a silver-grey she-cat with blue eyes spoke. "Tigerfoot, come with me please. I know you want to stay with Frostflower but I think it would be best if you came with me." She nodded towards a small hole near the medicine cat den, it glowed like the moon. Tigerfoot reconized her. It was Moonflower, Blazestar's mate and mother to the black tom, with deep blue eyes standing beside her, he reminded Tigerfoot of the river.

"I will take care of her," Raintail assured her. The other queen, a brown tabby, with pale stripes and green eyes walked over to Forstflower and murmered words of comfort. "Just imagine how wonderful your kits are going to be, just think of names for them." Tigerfoot had seen her before, she was Runningleaf, one of the older queens. He said nothing, as he walked towards the hole, the Nightclan queen took the lead and jumped into the hole, then the tom, and then Tigerfoot.

Tigerfoot had never been here before. It was a large cave, glowing blue crystals covered the walls. "This is Star Cavern. This is where we speak to Starclan." The tom spoke this time, he gave a disapproving look to Tigerfoot. "Please place your head on this crystal here, now Riverflight, put your paw here, and I will follow," Instructed Moonflower. Tigerfoot did as he was told.

and darkenss consumed Tigerfoot.


	2. Chapter two, Starclan's New Prophecy

. _"Tigerfoot. We've been expecting you."_ A voive emerged from the darkness. "Who..Where am I?" He yelled into the darkness. "Let us introduce our selves, I am Jayfeather." right as if on que. The darkness turned into stars. Thousands of bright stars shone throughout the sky. Everything around him changed. He was nolonger standing on black nothingness, but instead was forest floor. Trees, rocks, branches, and a cat surrounded the confused Warrior.

A blueish gray tom, with mystical blue eyes appeared before the shocked Tigerfoot.

"Your..Your.."

"Yes, I am Jayfeather, from Thunderclan."

"Why am I here?"

"Because, we must warn you."

"We?"

Tigerfoot turned around, more cats appeared. He was soon surrounded by familiar faces. Faces of old clan mates, his mother, leaders, and even a former apprentice he once trained. "Bramblepaw..I'm sorry" He turned to a brown and black striped apprentice, but all the apprentice did was shrug.

"Your a traitor. You left your clan when they needed you the most. You were a deputy, and you abandoned them just to break the warrior code. Your lucky if we even consider letting you into Starclan after this." A black tabby tom with long claws stepped fourth. "Longstar." Tigerfoot adressed the former Moonclan leader. Longstar turned away, a grief stricken expression planted on his face.

Tigerfoot didn't know what to say. He turned back to Jayfeather, "Why warn me. I abandoned by clan. I let them down in there time of need."

"There is a time in every cat's life were they are forgiven."

"But.."

"But nothing, listen Tigerfoot, the clans are in danger."

"What?"

"Yes. I know you remember the old wise tale, about the clans and the prophecy."

'Yeah, the elders told it all the time, when the clans were created, they visited an old badger named Midnight, who was said to tell the future. She told them a prophecy '4 Leaders related by blood will join together to defeat the darkness as one.' but they called her a fool."

"Yes, and then what happened?"

"She warned them. She said 'Ice and fire will both save and destroy your clans.' Then moons later, a fire, and a icestorm destroyed the clans. While they were weak, badgers, and loners tried to attack. The clans barely survived."

Tigerfoot stared at Jayfeather, eyes wide with fear. "This..This won't happen again will it?" He tried not to think about it, but his attempt failed and he closed his eyes, and shuddered, thinking about all the death the dark time in clan history caused.

"Think for a moment. Ice and Fire have already destroyed the clans once, so what is left?" Jayfeather mewed. His deep blue eyes poured into Tigerfoot. Tigerfoot thought about it for a moment, then something clicked_ Ice and fire haven't saved the clans! But...why would Jayfeather tell me this?_

A white cat with beautiful blue eyes came forward. "Tigerfoot, we are telling you this because you play a part in this prophecy, however, this prophecy does not include you as the chosen cat. A cat with the look of ice, will save us." the she cat nodded.

Tigerfoot couldn't believe it _No...No! TH=his can't be. How is this possible?_ The white cat standing before him was Frostflower.


	3. Chapter three, The Battle

**Yayyy 3rd Chapter done! Sorry for the wait, I promise I'll be catching up on all my stories soon. Been really busy with school and work, but now I'm on break so...yeah. Enjoy!**

"No..This cannot be! How.."Tigerfoot shook his head, hoping the cat before him wasn't his mate. Frostflowers coat shown silver, like stars. "If you go back you'll understand. I wish..I wish I.. could've stayed, but Starclan had a different destiny."

"But what about me? What about my destiny? How will I go on without you." He cried pressing his muzzle to her flank. "You'll manage. You'll always have Icekit, and Blazekit." Frostflower pressed herself against Tigerfoot, affectionaly.

"Are those my..." He never got to finish his sentence.

He blinked and was back in the cave. Moonflower and Riverflight were waiting. "Traitor! This is all your fault." Riverflight hissed and jumped out of the hole. Screeching from above grabbed Tigerfoot's attention.

"Riverflight! The clan is in danger." Moonflower jumped from the hole, following. _What in Starclan?_ Tigerfoot jumped after them and saw a horrible site. Cats everywhere, fighting off badgers.

_They must've followed us!_ He tried to get back to his mate, running through the battle. "Frostflower!" He yoweled, as he saw the she-cat laying in the clearing, still. Blazestar was holding off two badgers, in front of Raintail and a queen as they tried to get two tiny kits to safety. "No!" He spat, and he lunged himself onto one of the badgers.

His claws connected to the badger's back, and his teeth sinking it's throat. _I don't care if I get into Starclan, I don't care if Blazestar or my clan forgives me, I wont let you destroy the only thing I have left to live for! And I won't let you destroy this clan and take the lives of innocents._ "I won't let you destroy this clan!" He roared and pulled as hard as he could on the creatures throat.

Tigerfoot pulled out the Badger's throat. He tasted blood in his mouth as he let go, the remaining badger screeched and ran away, followed by the others. "Tigerfoot." Blazestar gasped, collapsing. "Father!' Riverflight bounded over to the leader, "Riverflight...Tigerfoot.." The dying warrior's gaze fell over the the young warriors. "Both great warriors. Both were blinded...One by love..one by loyalty. Riverflight, you were meant to lead this clan..be brave, a road of hardships awaits. Tigerfoot, return to your clan...your kits will be happy here." He rasped, the star on his forehead flickered. "His last life." Riverflight pressed his head against the leaders flank. Blazestar's body gave one last spasm before he lay still.

Riverflight's eyes closed and he howled. Raintail approached the grieving cat. "He hunts with Starclan now." He muttered in comfort. "Tigerfoot.." He turned to the ex deputy." Raintail brushed his tail across the senior warriors flank. "Icekit and Blazekit were the only ones to survive, however, Icekit was ah..gone, for several seconds, but thank Starclan Moonflower and I brought her back. Frostflower died as well, something went wrong with the kitting. She named them before she died..she also wanted me to tell you: _don't forget who you are, my love. I love you_**_. _**

Tigerfoot felt his legs shake, as if they couldn't support his weight _So its true..Frostflower is dead, they almost took my kit..Starclan...have you no mercy?_ "Tigerfoot.." Moonflower came up behind him. He turned to the silver queen, "Would you like to see them?" she mewed gently, he nodded, speechless. Riverflight followed them as they crossed the camp to the brackened wall nursery. 2 apprentices, covered in scratches stood infront of the nursery. "Leafpaw, Frostpaw you have fought like warriors.. go see Raintail, and when I come back from Highstones, I will have your warrior ceremony." Riverflight mewed. Both the apprentices, bowed. Tigerfoot noticed each one resembled Riverflight. Leafpaw was black, with the same build, but with green eyes. Frostpaw had the same eyes, but was a dark grey. "His kits." Moonflower whispered to Tigerfoot. That makes sense. "So its true..Blazestar is dead." Leafpaw murmured. "Traitor!" Spat Frostpaw. Tigerfoot dug his claws into the dirt.

"Frostpaw, quiet!" Hissed Leafpaw. "He's suffered enough, 'cmon lets go see the kits and then we'll go hunting, the clan must be fed." Leafpaw walked inside the nursery, followed by TIgerfoot and the others.

A light bown tortiseshell queen with darker spots was laying in the center of the nursery, 2 kits, both white, were curled up at her belly. Runningleaf sat next to her. "Heathertail has recently lost her kits due to green cough, she offered to take them." Moonflower mewed, sitting by the entrance, as if to guard it. "They're beautiful." He rasped, and leaned down to sniff them. "The tom has your eyes, but the other.." Tigerfoot didn't here, he saw a flash of blue as the the she-cat yawned, both eyes opened and stared at him "That's..unbelievable. Kits never open their eyes so soon." Runningleaf gasped.

Tigerfoot stared into the eyes of his kit. One eye was light blue, and the other was a blue grey color. He'd never seen anything like it. "ice will become the fire that will light the greatest darkness. Ice and Fire will save are clans." Raintail's voice sounded distant and mystic. "They are special...aren't they." Riverflight turned and walked out without another word.

Tigerfoot watched him leave and leaped after him, he heard the others behind him "No, Moonflower. He must do this himself." He heard Raintails voice. "Riverflight!" He called to the black cat. A golden, longhaired cat came up to Tigerfoot. "Becareful," he warned "Riverflight isn't the most patient or forgiving cat." He mewed. "get out of my way Lionwing." He hissed and ran around him. He made it to the clearing, some warriors gathered around the body of Blazestar, Tigerfoot also noticed some cats gathered around Frostflower, those cats weren't of Nightclan.

"Tigerfoot." a lightbrown tabby tom with black spots, and a star on his forehead sat beside his dead mate. The former leader of his clan nodded to Tigerfoot. "We must talk about your kits. They are half Moonclan, and Moonclan needs new warriors."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry Duststar, but my kits have to stay here."

"That's not a decision you can make."

"Icekit has to stay here. Please" He begged "Blazekit...he'll be a great warrior, once he is strong enough..he'd do better in Moonclan, but Icekit must stay here."

Duststar tilted his head. "Blazekit? You'd give up one of your kits, just so the other can stay? Why?" He mewed in confusion.

"A prophecy, ice will become the fire that will light the greatest darkness. Ice and Fire will save are clans." Tigerfoot stared into his leaders eyes. "Starclan haven't shown me this." Murmered Duststar. Duststar narrowed his eyes, his tail flickered.

"Icekit may stay one one condition." He mewed, warning gaze planted on his face. _What could he want?_ Tigerfoot became uneasy, scared of Duststars conditions.

"Icekit and Blazekit must never know that you and Frostflower are the parents. They must never know that they are siblings either. I want them to be raised LOYAL warriors to the clans." Duststar turned away and headed back to the nursery.

Tigerfoot knew what he had to do...

That night, Tigerfoot and Duststar returned to the clans, with Blazekit. Icekit never saw her brother again, and eventually the memories of him faded, just as the memories of her faded from Blazekit. Tigerfoot never looked back, he still missed Frostflower, and never took on another mate. Eventually his clan accepted both Blazekit and Tigerfoot, and Tigerfoot became deputy once again. However, each day he wondered who Icekit would become...


	4. Chapter four, a New Apprentice

Icekit waited patiently for her mother to wake up from her nap.

It was a warm, sunny, day. Leaf-bare was over, and New-leaf was beginning.

Icekit was now 6 moons old, impatiently waiting for her apprentice ceremony.

"Mommy!" She whined as her mother stretched, and popped open one eye. "It'll be soon, dear." Yawned the light dusty, she-cat.

"I wanna be an apprentice now!" She poked her mother with her white paw. _How much longer must I wait?_

"Go find your sister and distract yourself. It'll be soon. Here, I'll even give you a hint on who your mentor is." Heathertail, Icekits mother sat up, wrapping her tail around her kit.

Icekit, excitedly jumped. "Oooh who is it? Who is it?" she mewed excitedly.

Heathertail purred. "He has golden eyes and long fur."

Icekit sequeled "Lionwing? Is it him? Pllllleeeeaaasssseeee tell me it's him."

"I'm not allowed to say anything" She turned away and curled up once more.

"Okay..bye mom." Icekit lowered her head slightly and excited the bracken covered nursery.

Icekit was temporarily blinded by the sun. Once it faded, she looked around for her sister, Sweetkit.

Sweetkit was most likely with the elders. So the elders den was the first place she looked.

Cats scurried about. This made Icekit more excited. She couldn't wait any longer to be an apprentice!

She bounded towards the large den near the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a plump mouse and dragged it to the elders den.

"Icekit, where are you going?" the deep voice of Leafstorm stopped her.

She turned her head to see a large, black tom with green eyes come towards her. "To the elders den to see my sister." She mewed.

"I hope you don't plan on eating that entire mouse yourself. Share it with the elders as well. Your apprentice ceremony will begin shortly, after eating, you and your sister should go see your mother." He ordered her.

"Yes Leafstorm!" She bounded away towards the elders den.

She entered the large stone den to see her sister, Sweetpaw, a light colored tabby, sitting by Addertail, a Nightclan elder.

"And as the great Firestar struck down the ferocious Tigerstar, lightning struck a tree, causing it to fall and take the final life of the great Thunderclan leader…"

Sweetkit's eyes grew wide as the elder spoke. Even Icekit, usually uninterested in the Elders' tales, stopped to listen.

"CRASH!" The Elder shouted, causing both kits to jump. "Fire began to spread as the great Firestar tried to flee. However, it was too late. As Starclan left the clans that night, Firestar was among them."

Sweetkit had an expression of awe. "Really? Poor Firestar…"

The tabby elder purred. "Oh he knew his prophecy was complete. He accepted his fate...Firestar had served his clan well. Without him, Nightclan never would have formed."

Icekit bounded forward, nearly tackling her sister.

"Is that mice for me?" The elder asked, settling down.

"Yes! Leafstorm asked me to bring it so I can share it with you guys. After this, we're gonna be Apprentices!" Icekit purred excitedly.

Addertail took a bite of the kill. "Exciting isn't it? Nightclan needs warriors." He wiped his muzzle with his tongue.

"Icekit this is so awesome! I cannot wait! We'll be warriors together!" Sweetkit knelt down next to her sister.

Icekit nodded and took a bite of the mice.

The taste of the forest filled her mouth as she ate. The warm meat of the kill was delicious.

"It's great." She purred, taking another large bite.

"Ah yes. I saw Frostblaze and Weedwhisker bring back this mouse and some finches." Addertail mewed.

"I hope we'll be as great as Frostblaze! He's the greatest hunter in the entire clan!" Sweetkit mewed, wiping some blood from her mouth.

Addertail laughed. "Of course you will! You'll both be fine hunters."

Blindface, the oldest Nightclan cat hissed from the other side of the den. "Shut your traps! I'm trying to nap."

Icekit whimpered, feeling bad.

"Oh don't be such a bee brain. They have the right to be excited." A sweet, female voice came towards them.

"Moonflower!" Sweetkit bounded towards the dark-gray she-cat.

Moonflower embraced the young cat, her blue eyes sparkling. "Hello young ones. Excited I see."

Icekit embraced her kin. "Yes! We're gonna be apprentices!"

Moonflower smiled. "Of course. It's time, we should go see your mother."

"Yay!" The two kits bounded out of the elders den, Moonflower following suit. Right as they made it outside, Riverstar, from Highledge, spoke.

"May all cats, old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" He boomed to the clan.

Cats gathered around, including Heathertail. Even Lillypetal, the pregnant queen made her way out of the nursery.

"Come kits," Heathertail called, spotting them. The two sisters ran to their mother, excited.

The queen smiled and began to clean her two kits as they squirmed about. "Make sure you listen to your mentors! Remember your manners! Oh my two babies are finally becoming apprentices." Their mother sighed, nuzzling her kits.

"You'll always be our mother." mewed Icekit

"Yeah, we'll always love you." Sweetkit joined in.

Their mother nodded.

Lionwing, a long haired golden tom, and Frostblaze, a black and white tom, made there way to stand near Riverstar, a slim black tom with blue eyes, at the top of the ledge overlooking the clan.

Icekit's heart raced when she saw Lionwing. Lionwing was the deputy of the clan..it would be a great honor to be his apprentice!

The loud talking of the clan suddenly died down when Riverstar cleared his throat before speaking.

"Today my fellow clanmates, we celebrate two young cats who are now old enough to become apprentices!" Riverstar boomed

The black tom turned to Icekit.

"Go." Hissed her mom, nudging her up.

Icekit walked up to stand by the mentors.

"Icekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Lionwing. I hope Lionwing will pass on his knowledge to you. Serve your clan well."

Riverstar then turned to Lionwing "Lionwing, you are ready to take on a new apprentice and you have shown yourself to be a great warrior, teacher, and a loyal member to our clan I hope you will pass this onto your new apprentice, Icepaw."

Icepaw's heart raced as Lionwing leaned down and they touched noses. He gave a warm smile as Icepaw sat beside him.

Riverstar turned to Sweetkit, who looked like she was going to burst with excitement.

"Sweetkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until your warrior name, you will be known as Sweetpaw. Your mentor will be, Frostblaze. I hope Frostblaze will pass on all that he know's to you, serve your clan well." Riverstar mewed.

Sweetpaw stepped forward towards Frostblaze.

Riverstar turned to his son. "Frostblaze, you are ready for your next apprentice, you have shown yourself to be strong and cunning, I hope you will pass this on to Sweetpaw."

They then touched noses.

"Sweetpaw! Icepaw! Sweetpaw! Icepaw!" The clan chanted

Icepaw felt pride. She was on the road to becoming the best warrior in all the forest!

"You may return to your warrior duties. Leafstorm," Riverstar turned to his other son.

"Yes, Riverstar?" The black tom stepped forward.

"Organize a patrol...no make it two. One for border and another for hunting. Lionwing, Frostblaze, take your apprentices out to explore the territory, if there's time left, teach them to hunt. The prey has been scarce lately due to the floods during leafbare."

Riverstar turned his back, and headed into the forest. "Leafstorm, do it quickly! You and 2 other warriors will join me for border patrol as soon as possible." He called.

Leafstorm jumped down and called out to the crowd. "Shellheart, Hairtail, and Emberfur will be on unting duty. Blackclaw and Weedwhisker will join me."

The warriors he called to assembled and made their way into seperate groups, and marched out of camp and deep into the territory.

Lionwing turned to his apprentice. "Come young ones. We have much to do today." He purred and leaped down from the ledge.

Frostblaze, Sweetpaw, ad Icepaw followed suit.

As they came to the edge of camp Icepaw stopped. This would be the first time she had ever been outside the camp...it made her nervous yet excited at the same time.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sweetpaw. "Come on!" She nudged her sister as the others ra into the forest.

The green trees whistled from the wind that was blowing. The forest...it was calling to her!

Icepaw smiled and took a deep breath and took her first steps into the forest...


	5. Chapter 5, The Journey

Icepaw took a deep breathe...she tasted the forest….the air, the trees, the wild critters...everything.

She ran next to her sister. She had never felt so alive!

Eventually the group stopped by a small creek near a giant, hollowed out pine tree.

"This, is the Looker Tree." Lionwing mewed sitting down.

Bramble bushes surrounded the tree. The chirping of birds filled the air, seemingly coming from either inside, or atop the tree.

Sweetpaw sniffed the air. "Why do you call it that?"

Frostblaze took a step forward and mewed: "If you climb up, you'd see the entire forest. Birds, and squirrels are common here, as well as bees who store honey. It's a great place to catch prey."

His black and white pelt shone as the sun hit it. He stretched and continued walking forward.

"Come, the border to Moonclan is just this way." The tom moved a little faster, Lionwing following. Both Sweetpaw, and Icepaw had to run to keep up with the senior warriors.

Jeez..those two are fast, Icepaw thought as she ran.

They stopped once more by a river that ran along some trees, a group of pointed stones set in the river. Water crashing around them.

"These are the jagged stones. Many cats have died by attempting to cross using them. Don't ever cross using the stones." Lionwing warned.

"This is the edge of our border, across the river is Moon Clans border. D-" Lionwing was interrupted by the sound of talking from nearby.

3 cats stepped out from behind some bushes across the border.

One was a long haired she cat with blue eyes, another was a brown, scarred tom with long claws, and another was an apprentice with orange eyes and a white pelt.

"Oh looky here. Some Nightclan warriors thinking about crossing into our territory?" The tom snarled taking a step towards the river.

Lionwing narrowed his eyes and looked around the group. "Gorseclaw, we have no intention of hunting on your territory."

The tom snickered. "How can I trust a word you say? Every clan knows your territory has no prey."

Frostblaze snarled back. "We're here with our apprentices. What fool accuses without evidence or proof?" The tom's blue eyes were angry.

The white tom's eyes grew with fear as he stepped back.

"Blazepaw, are you really scared of these bee brains?" Gorseclaw hissed.

The tom shook his head.

"Gorseclaw, lay off. There's no proof of them even attempting to cross the border. Let them be." The she-cat finally spoke.

Gorseclaw glared at her before backing off. "Fine Shadowscar. Let's return to camp."

The tom ran off into the forest, his group followed behind him.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Then Lionwing spoke once more:

"We should continue on. Important lesson to learn is, not everything needs to result in a fight. You can solve problems without unnecessary battles. Now come, it's time to show you Thunderpath." The golden tom mewed to his companions.

Frostblaze licked his chest. "Yes. Try to keep up," he told the youngsters before taking off once more into the forest.

A small breeze rushed through the pelt of Icepaw. Her muscles burned with power as she ran with her mentor.

They soon stopped at a gravel trail. It was dark, and smelt funny.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and she heard a loud screech from ahead. Right as she opened her mouth to speak, a large monster that smelt terrible came thundering down the path and almost hit her.

She flew back in fear.

"That, was a monster. This is the thunderpath. You must be careful when crossing. DO NOT CROSS without a mentor or without another warrior. Once you become older, you'll learn how to cross it properly. Many have died crossing." Frostblaze warned them turning away.

"Oh..okay. What's on the other side?" Sweetpaw asked.

"Unknown territory and Sunclan territory." Lionwing mewed and turned towards the deep green forest.

"Next, I'll show you the…" Lionwing spoke but Icepaw wasn't listening she was fixed on what laid beyond the territory. She swore she heard an angry scream from something that wasn't a cat.

But she shook her head, and just like that, she was running into the forest after her mentor

Moons later..

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the ledge of a clan meeting!" Riverstar yowled, it had been moons since Icepaw had become a apprentice.

Icepaw made her way from the elders den where she was fixing the beds, to the ledge and sat next to her sister, Sweetpaw.

"Tonight is the gathering. I must choose who will go!" yowled Riverstar, the handsome black tom with blue eyes.

Lionwing, Icepaws mentor was sitting nearby in the sun, his golden pelt shining.

"Icepaw, Sweetpaw, Cherryfall, Lionwing, Frostblaze Weedwhisker, and Leafstorm, and Amberfrost,will attend the gathering this time.

Also, We've had a distress call from the team we sent to explore the Ragged path. Me, Lionwing and Icepaw will go check it out."

Gasps came from the crowd. _Me? I can't go...I'm just an apprentice._

"Riverstar," Frostblaze called. "Maybe a more experienced warrior should go."

"No," he shook his head. "It is time I give this apprentice a chance."

Sweetpaw turned to her, and looked...excited for her sister.

"You get to go on a warrior mission! We'll be warriors soon!"

She sure hoped so…

**_That night…._**

That night, cats from Nightclan took the journey across jagged stones towards Moonclan territory.

Moonclan was walking beside them as they ran silently towards Crooked Rocks...the gathering spot.

Icepaw had never been to a gathering before. She was excited yet nervous to see Crooked Stones.

Crooked stones was surrounded by cedar trees. The stones, were jagged with a big enough smooth spot to stand and sit on. There were four of them, enough for each leader.

Icepaw saw many different cats from the many clans.

She saw the legendary Tigerfoot, the deputy of Moonclan, and the proud Silverstar, from Sunclan.

Raintail came and helped Lionwing show Icepaw around. She met Songfire, the deputy of Sunclan, and Foxheart from Duskclan.

Before it was time to start, she sat around and gossiped with a brown apprentice named Oakpaw. He was strong looking, and had green eyes and a white belly.

"You should see our fresh-kill pile! It's full of birds!" He said proudly. Icepaw smiled. "That's nice," she mewed, not wanting to join in.

"Yep! It's nice to finally have fresh kill again." He sighed and moved closer.

She felt her face getting hot, she knew as soon as she saw Oakpaw she felt something for him.

"Oakpaw!" Songfire, his mentor called.

"Here, meet me by the edge of the twoleg place tonight!" He hissed to her before running off.

Lionwing and frostblaze called Sweetpaw and Icepaw to stand next to them as the gathering commenced.

Silverstar spoke first. "We have had a good hunting season, we are having no trouble with prey." She announced. "Also, one of our queens gave birth to healthy kits."

Darkstar interrupted her, "We have no prey! I caught the smell of Nightclan on our territory...PREY STEALERS!" He howled.

His clan howled with him, and Nightclan howled back in fury at the outrageous accusations.

"Silence!" Howled Riverstar, fur puffing up.

"You have no evidence, and my clan has plenty of prey! Do not accuse without any actual proof!" He hissed.

"Please let us have peace," Silverstar spoke to the both of them. "Let us have peace." She demanded.

Darkstar mumbled under his breath but let Blackstar speak. "We have a new batch of kits, and Beachpaw is now Beachfall!"

His clan mewed in excitement.

"Yes, it has been a good season for us." He sat down and licked his chest.

After Blackstar the gathering split up.

Oakpaw called to her before leaving, reminding her to meet him.

She was excited yet nervous as she crossed back to her territory. She would be breaking the warrior code if she went, but she just had to go!

That night, after her sister went to sleep, she snuck out that night and crossed over to stream to the Sunclan twoleg place where Oakpaw was waiting.

They touched noses. "How are you?" he asked.

"Nervous! We could get into so much trouble!" She hissed quietly.

He nodded. "But I just wanted to see you again." He mewed and sat down.

She sat with him, and they talked.

"I wonder what it'll be like to be warriors...I know me and Sweetstorm will be warriors soon."

"Same! I know what I want my warrior name to be!" He mewed.

"Oooh what would it be?"

"I want it to be cool...like Oakheart or Oakclaw."

"Awesome!" she mewed snuggling closer as the cold wind made her shiver.

It was Newleaf but the cold Leafbare winds still blew.

They talked like that for some time, but eventually, got tired and cold.

She eventually yawned. "I must go back, I need sleep," She mewed tiredly to him.

He nodded, telling her he felt the same.

They parted ways and Icepaw slipped back into the apprentice den, and drifted off.

….

In the morning, Icepaw was ordered to go straight to the medicine cats den to receive traveling herbs.

Raintail was scattered around trying to put the herbs together. He looked frantic and tired.

"Didn't sleep well?" She asked him, licking her chest.

He shook his head and handed her a bundle of green herbs.

"Eat," he demanded.

She sniffed the bitter smelling herbs and took a bite. Bitter taste filled her mouth. She gagged as she tasted the herbs.

"I had a dream….A nightmare. I don't want you guys to go. No...Starclan doesn't want you to go."

Icepaws eyes grew wide. Where they about to defy Starclan's will?

"We must go." Riverstar came to receive his herbs.

"Wintersong and Jaggedfoot need us."

Raintail shook his heads and went back into his stock as Riverstar ate his herbs.

Icepaw was scared..

She was scared she'd never come back..


End file.
